Wedding
by Alania Black
Summary: 22 OCAUHPSM: DTHP. Harry hated weddings. He loathed them with a passion. Especially this one, as this one was his own. Companion to “Charming, Sophisticated and Gorgeous”.


This is part 22of the OFFICIAL CHIBI ALANIA UNWRITTEN HARRY POTTER SLASH MONTH!

_This month, from Monday July 11th 2005 until Tuesday August 9th 2005, I am having an Unwritten Harry Potter Slash Month - I have found 30 different Harry Potter slash couples that have 3 or less fics written about them in and each day, I will post a one-shot fic about that couple._

_1 month: 30 days: 30 couples: 30 fics: 1 author._

_Now, for the fun part! On the 31st August, one person who has shown me support and encouragement will find a lovely little email in their inbox offering them a fantastic prize for their support._

_So, review (leave email addresses if you haven't logged in, please), give me support and ye shall receive threefold!_

And today we have Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Dean Thomas.

So, on with the fic!

WARNINGS: Slash, AU, Mpreg, fluffiness.

DISCLAIMER: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

SUMMARY: #22; OCAUHPSM: DT/HP. Harry hated weddings. He loathed them with a passion. Especially this one, as this one was his own. Companion to "Charming, Sophisticated and Gorgeous".

NOTE: 1. So I checked the dates and the 30 days runs out on the 9th, not the 11th. I'm still doing 30 fics, not to worry! This should be the last fic that's out of date (if you check "Predator", number 19, you'll understand what I mean), so I should be back on track now. I apologise sincerely for the delay!

2. I have some news! I got my first flames! I'm so excited, I feel like a real author now! Of course, I would like to say that "Terrible, absolutely terrible" and "this is rubbish" aren't exactly constructive or productive, and I have no idea _what_ you didn't like about my fic. I also have to note that "Choices" was the least favourite of all my fics, since they were both for that fic. So, to and I would like to say thank you! I'd also really like to know what you didn't like, in the hopes that I can possibly rectify it, although I'd be surprised if you're reading this since I'm obviously a crap author... there goes my record of no flames, though... Ah well.

Read and review, people!

3. Okay, about the fic, this is a companion to number 20, "Charming, Sophisticated and Gorgeous". It's also a lovely little drabble, although slightly bitty, about Harry's feelings. Not really a fic, but I'm doing five in one day, so live with it!

4. I was checking the first book (making sure I had the above passage right), and I came across this: _"Mad?" Said Percy airily. "He's a genius! Best Wizard in the world! But, he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"_ I fell in love with Rowling all over again. Fantastic line! Back in the days of complete innocence and wonder...

Wedding.

Harry hated weddings. Loathed them with a passion. This particular passion, however, was of the nervous kind. This wedding was his own. And oh how he hated it.

What if Dean was late? Got lost? Decided he didn't want to marry Harry after all and ran off with the Priest instead? What would Harry do then?

Or, what if every thing went wrong? What if the cake was late, and the food was horrible, and the robes were - breathe, Harry.

Dean loved him, and everything would go well. Even if it didn't, it didn't matter.

But it did, because it had to be perfect.

But it didn't. Not really, because what mattered most was that he was marrying the love of his life and the father of his child; although no one knew that except him at this point.

And, of course, there were these nerves to deal with. If his bloody caterers and dressmakers and House Elves screwing up weren't enough to deal with and his sudden, unexpected pregnancy wasn't an issue, he would suddenly have a bout of nervousness so awful that he may as well have gone and swallowed a nest of snakes. Which, of course, didn't sit well with his morning sickness.

It was just a wonderful little cycle. And it just got worse and worse as the wedding date drew nearer.

It wasn't until he was walking up the aisle on Arthur Weasley's arm, Dean's baby sister and Hermione walking in front of him in flowing royal blue dress robes with gold trimming that the nerves abated. Ron and Seamus were waiting at the top next to an equally nervous looking Dean, and all of Harry's worried faded.

Even if the cake was ruined, and his robes were suddenly torn and dirtied by a stray gust of wind, and the food was awful, Dean loved him and he was standing there waiting and they were getting married. Nothing else mattered.

: :

Harry smiled as he allowed Dean to wrap loving arms around him and spin him slowly across the Dance Floor for their first dance as a married couple. As Mr. and Mr. Potter-Thomas.

"I love you, Harry Potter-Thomas." Dean murmured in Harry's ear. Harry smiled. Now was as good a time as any. Dean waltzed him to the edge of the dance floor, and Harry leaned closer before Dean released him.

"I love you too, Daddy." He whispered in Dean's ear. He giggled joyfully as Dean's eyes widened in realisation, before Dean picked him up and whirled him round, hugging him close and kissing him excitedly.

Harry really loved weddings. Especially this one.


End file.
